In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus to adjust temperature, humidity, air current, and distribution to optimal conditions at which humans are suitable to be active using a cooling cycle, while removing dust, etc. from the air. Main components constituting the cooling cycle include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, an expansion valve, and a blow fan.
The air conditioner can be classified into a split type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated and installed, and a window type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are installed together in a single cabinet.
The indoor unit of the split type air conditioner includes a heat exchanger to heat-exchange air inhaled to the inside of the panel, and a blow fan to inhale indoor air to the inside of the panel and to again discharge the inhaled air to an indoor space.
The split type air conditioner can be classified into a frame type, a wall-mounted type, a stand type, a ceiling duct type, and a duct type, etc. according to a location where the indoor unit is installed or according to the shape of the indoor unit.
The duct type air conditioner in which the indoor unit is inserted and installed in the ceiling or wall to discharge conditioned air to indoor space includes ducts to guide inhalation and exhalation of air.